Vigilance
You Ambled Forth, Your Paws Dragging Against The Muddy Terrain. Your Bones And Muscles Ached From Exhaustion. Your Audits Flicked, Hearing Something Above You. Lifting Your Apex Upwards Towards The Almost Pitch-Black Sky. You Stared Up Into The Stars And Groaned,Your Muscles Could Not Carry You Any Further And You Collapsed Into The Slushy Muddy Terrain below you. Before You Knew It Everything Went Black As You Passed Out.You Woke Up The Next Day And Tried To Stand As You Did So A Sharp Pain Filled Your Body, But You Urged Your Self On Otherwise You Would Starve And Die there.You Heaved Your Self Up And Padded Along A Path Into A Dense Forest, Your Pads Were Cracking And Every Step Was More And More Painful But You Carried On. When You Reached a Clearing In The Forest You Stopped To Rest, You Suddenly Felt A Chill Rush Through Your Bones You looked Around You Saw Nothing Apart From Trees. Suddenly You Heard Blood Curdling Snicker And You Saw Two Luminous Eyes Staring Right at you You Stood Up And Started Backing Away But You heard A Demonic Laugh From Behind You, You Tried Going The Other Way, But Whatever Was There Has Surrounded You. Suddenly A Large Shadowy Figure Launched Them Selves At You They Bowled you Over Propelling You Into The Terrestrial Barren Terrain beneath You They Sank Their Dentures Into Your Neck And Shook You Viciously They Ripped Flesh From Your Neck And Sent Agonizing Pain Throughout you, Suddenly A Brown Demonic Figure Launched them selves At You Also, They Hooked Their large Dentures Into Your Side And Wedged Their Paw Into Your Armpit Crease locking You In Your Firm Pin, They Belligerently Tore Through The Flesh On Your Side, And you Could Not Escape.'You Tried to Kick Away But Pain Just Filled Your Body, Eventually You Started Giving up As They Were Ripping You Up Alive. After A While A Few More Figures Appeared From The Darkness behind The Trees.'Please Have Mercy!'' You Yowled Feeling Blood Trickling Down Your Pelt.One Of The Figures Stepped Forth'Kleo, Crucifix Stop.'' The Large Shadowy Figure Snickered.They Walked Up to You Bearing A Menacing Snarl. 'What Are You Doing on Vigilance Territory?'' She Lowers Her Head Down to Yours, Her Piercing Yellow Eyes Staring into your soul.'' ' I-I-I I Didn't Know.'' You Hissed Trying To Power Through The Pain'' 'Well Then End them.'' The Large Feline ordered. The Other Cats Started Surrounding You Suddenly You Had The Urge To Run, You Launched Yourself at the Feline Giving The Orders, You Tore Your Sharp Dentures Into Their Face Trying To Break through The Circle Of Cats, You Tore From The Top of Their Muzzle Down To Their Nose She Yowled And Stared At You In Shock.'' ''Wait. She Demanded, Ignoring The Crimson Fluid Dripping Down her Face. The Cats Looked At Her And Paused.'' ''This One Seams to Be Different, They Are.. Courageous, Even When Their whole Body Is Filled With pain, Blood Is Pouring Down Their Pelt They Still Put Up A Fight. She Looked At You Intrigued.'' ''Maybe They Could Join. The Colossal Figure Said.'' Others Nodded Their Heads In Agreement. She Looked At You And Flicked Her Tail Indicating You To Follow Her, So You Did. She led You Into A Camp Filled With Life, Cats Stared At You And Your Injuries, They Also Stared at The Colossal Felines Injuries On Their Face. A Small White Feline Padded Out With Some Herbs, They Started Healing You And The Large Figure. And That Is Where Your New Life Begins. '''♱Disrespect♱ No Disrespecting any of your fellow members, and Never disrespect higher ranking felines, if you do it could result in punishment. '''♱'Discrimination'♱''' Discriminating people for their gender, sexuality, or race will '''never '''be tolerated. If you do any of the following then your actions will result in a very serious punishment as this is a very serious topic that many people are defensive over and should not be made fun of. ♱Activity♱ You must be active and attend any events that are taking place; if you can't for any valid reason just tell Athena and that's alright. If you do not you will face being exiled for inactivity. ♱Double grouping♱ Double grouping is never tolerated, you are loyal to one group and one group only. Using the excuse '' But I use a different oc. will not get you out of it, even if you use different oc's or not we still count that as double grouping and if you are caught you will face exile or even death.'' Sovereign {x1} The Sovereign is the leader of Vigilance. This rank is considered the most respected of all ranks. This rank has permission to demote or promote any rank. They lead the pack into all battles and all gatherings, they are expected to give their life for the pack when needed. '' ''Subordinate {x1}'' The Subordinate is the deputy of Vigilance. This rank has most responsibilities a Sovereign would have but not all. This rank is allowed to accept recruits and must keep the pack organized. They will also take the place of the leader when the Sovereign dies or retires. '' 'Lord {x3}'' The Lord is third-in-command. They also have quite a few responsibilities, though much less than the Sovereign and Subordinate. They still should be respected, And if anyone breaks any of the rules they have the right to Punish any feline. '' ''War Commander {x1} The War Commander of Vigilance, This rank is responsible for keeping battles organized and helping the sovereign lead them into battle, as well as leading some training sessions. This rank is also capable of giving warnings and minor punishments out to those whom defy orders. '' ''Shaman {x3} Shamans being another fundamental rank. This rank is responsible for keeping the pack healthy and strong. This rank uses special herbal mixes as well as herbs to keep the entire pack healthy and take care of those whom injured and sick. '' ''Elite Combatants {x10} The Elite Combatants are the most talented warriors of Vigilance. They have many duties such as training the majority of the apprentices and helping the Combatants in training sessions. '' ''Combatants {Unlimited} The Combatants make up the majority of Vigilance. Without this rank the pack wouldn't be able to function. This rank is made of some of the most trusted and loyal cats. This rank has huge responsibilities to keep the pack protected and fed they are expected just like the Sovereign to give their lives for this pack. Novice {Unlimited} The Novice is the apprentice of the pack. This rank is to be trained as the future Shamans or Combatants. This rank is a key part to Vigilance's survival, if we lost them we wouldn't be able to get any new Combatants or Shamans to help the pack. Youth {Unlimited} The Youth are classified as the cubs of Vigilance. They will be promoted to Novice at 5 moons. ♱Joining Form♱ Username: Name: Desired rank: Breed: Roleplay example: Loyalty promise: ♱Alliance Form♱ Groups name: Leaders Username: Leaders Oc Name: Deputys Username: Deputys Oc Name: Why you want to ally with us?: Loyalty Promise: IMG_5552.JPG IMG_5554.JPG|By Athena IMG_5555.PNG IMG_5556.JPG IMG_5557.JPG IMG_5558.JPG Screen Shot 2016-10-22 at 7.07.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-22 at 7.08.02 PM.png Category:Group Category:Pack